Wedding Bands
by Aerilon452
Summary: Laura and Bill live up to what they said on New Caprica. Follow up fic to DOG TAGS. Complete.


Admiral William Adama sat in his quarters listening to the silence. He was at his desk trying to go over the day's reports, but his thoughts were filled with Laura Roslin. It had been a hard couple of weeks. The battle on the Algae planet had delivered to them Gaius Baltar, as well as another marker on the way to Earth. Then, almost immediately, Starbuck was taken from them. He needed one of the good things left in his life and that was Laura. Picking up the receiver, he listened to the line buzz until a Specialist in the CIC answered. "Get me a secure line to the Colonial One."

Minutes later the line connected, "_It's a bit late for a phone call, isn't Admiral?_"

"What're you doing?" Bill asked, sitting back in his chair. Over the line he could hear her breathe in. He could imagine her at her desk, a stack of papers in front of her as she tried to get through them all before calling it a night. They had that in common. Work-a-holics. A few more minutes slipped by and she said nothing. "It's a secure line, Laura."

"_Well, in that case Bill, I'm sitting in the chair, wearing a pair of shorts, your service tanks, and fiddling with your tags._"

Bill smiled as he heard one tag clink against the other. She was sitting in the chair where they frakked for the first time. He shifted in his seat, recalling that night, recalling the way the passion had swept through them and made them see who they were to each other. They weren't just the leaders of the fleet, they were in love with each other.

"_And no, I'm not wearing anything else._"

Bill laughed. "I wasn't thinking about that." He was thinking about her fiddling with his tags while she was reading, while she was listening to Tory go on about her schedule or relating some trouble with the Quorum.

"_Yes, you were. I could practically hear the question over the line._"

"I could be in a Raptor in fifteen minutes and over to the Colonial One to pick you up and bring you back to Galactica," Bill said with a small growl to his voice. Over the line he heard her moan. That only made him want to be over on the Colonial One more.

"_You can't do that, I have an early morning._"

"Doing what?" Bill asked.

"_I have to choose the five Captains of the Fleet to preside over the trial of Gaius Baltar. Then, after that, I have a meeting with the prosecuting attorney to discuss whether or not she puts me on the stand. Though, I'm feeling she won't. Tomorrow night I will be on Galactica and in your bed, should you want me there._"

"I always want you there," Bill replied softly. As much as he may want to, he knew they had jobs to do, and they couldn't let their personal relationship interfere with that. Though, as the days wore on, he found himself wanting Laura aboard his ship more than he used to. She filled his thoughts practically every second of every day when they weren't in the heat of crisis. Even before they slept together, she was in his thoughts.

"_Well then, sir, I will see you tomorrow night._"

Bill smiled hearing the happiness in her voice. "See you tomorrow night," he said softly, letting her hear the mirrored happiness in his tone. The last thing he heard was her adorable giggle. It was a sound that could soothe his ravaged soul on the hardest of days. The line went dead, forcing him to place the receiver back where it belonged. Tomorrow couldn't get it here soon enough for him.

**THE NEXT NIGHT:**

The President's shuttle had been on Galactica for a few hours, but Bill had yet to see her. As long as she was on his ship, he knew she was safe, and he didn't have to worry. He traversed the halls, passing civilians and soldiers alike. The faces of the men and women he commanded faded away as he neared his quarters to find two marine guards stationed outside his door. He nodded to the guards and walked through the open hatch.

Laura had been waiting for Bill for an hour. She had taken the time to shed her suit and change into comfortable clothes; his uniform tanks that she had absconded with weeks ago and a pair of jogging pants. Tonight, she even had her hair pulled back. While she continued to wait for him, she curled up on the couch with a book. Then she heard familiar steps coming closer and her heart fluttered in response. And then the hatch was closing, the wheel spinning.

The moment Bill turned to see Laura, his heart stopped. She looked more like an off-duty pilot than the President of the Colonies. "Wow…" he said in a whisper. She was truly beautiful. Crossing the room, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply, and with as much love as he could. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Almost immediately, however, he pulled back.

Laura felt the loss of Bill's lips against hers. "What?" she asked, obviously confused.

"We shouldn't do this right now," Bill said, as much as it pained him. He took a step back, putting a little distance between them. "I'm one of the judges for Baltar's trial. You know this."

"Okay," Laura scoffed. "I was surprised when I read your name on that slip of paper Tory handed me. Listen to me, Bill Adama, because I'm only going to say this once. I am not being put on the stand. The prosecutor wants to keep me out of this mess as much as possible. So, this," she said and motioned to them both, "I would hope won't strain your sense of ethics." She actually had argued with the prosecutor about being on the stand. There were concerns about her drug induced visions of Baltar on Caprica with a Cylon. She would be a liability on the stand rather than a credible witness.

Bill could've argued, but he could see the determination in her eyes, and he knew she would argue with him until they had nothing left to say. He knew he could separate his duty with their personal life; he'd been doing it for months already. As he continued to stare at her, he could see there was something else she wanted to tell him. "What is it?"

Laura had been waiting all day to tell him about what she had been up to while aboard his ship. She went back over to the couch, resuming her place, and then patted the spot next to her. He knew she wasn't going to continue talking until he was sitting down. What she had to tell him, she didn't want him standing for it.

Bill couldn't beat back the worry that rose up inside him. Crossing the room, he sat down next to her. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. Part of him didn't want to hear what she had to say, lest she had bad news to tell him. His heart was still pretty raw over the death of Kara Thrace, his falling out with Lee.

"I went to see Cottle today," Laura began, keeping her tone even. "He wanted to re-run a few tests to make sure the results were accurate." She placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing back and forth slowly. Bill turned pain filled eyes to her and that look made her press on because she knew what he had to tell him would wipe away that pain. "He told me I'm still in remission."

Bill visibly sighed, lowering his head. "Oh, gods…" he breathed out. For a minute he thought she was going to tell him that she was dying again. "You frakking scared me there for a second," he said looking at her, knowing that his face conveyed the relief he was feeling. On top of everything, if he had to face losing Laura, that might be the thing to break him.

Laura felt teas well up in her eyes. "I scared myself while I was waiting in Sick Bay for my results. All I could imagine was being in one of those beds with tubes in my arms, you sitting by watching me take my last breath…" She trailed off, her voice breaking. He turned to her, kissing her breathless. Seconds later they broke apart, pressing their foreheads together, breathing hard. "Going through this made me think about New Caprica, about what we said that night," she whispered.

Bill pulled back, his blue eyes met her green. Kissing her softly, he got up from the couch and went to his desk. After the anniversary of his marriage to Carolanne, he removed his wedding band, putting it and their photo away for good. He had finally shut the door on that part of his life, and he was now ready to begin anew with Laura. Bill didn't realize he was waiting for this exact moment. From inside the top right desk drawer he pulled out a wooden box. Without opening it, he carried it back to the couch, and handed it over. "We should live for today, because there may not be a tomorrow."

Laura felt her hands shaking as she held the carved wooden box. Taking a deep breath, she opened the lid and revealed two wedding bands, both made out of nearly clear Caprican jade. "Is this you asking me to marry you?" she asked looking at him. If it was, then she wouldn't hesitate to answer. She wasn't going to wait for them to find Earth. She wasn't going to wait for them to narrowly escape annihilation – again.

"If you'll have me?" Bill replied. Right now, nothing mattered to him other than Laura and what her answer would be.

"You have to ask…?" Laura smiled. "So, do we find a priest?" The idea seemed so absurd. Adama was an atheist on his best day.

"We don't need to," Bill answered her. "Battlestar Commanders have the legal authority to marry people." If he could, he'd rather not have a priest marry them. He'd already gone through that once. With Laura, he wanted something different. He wanted this to be between the two of them and no one else.

"So does a President," Laura shot back knowingly. Marriage had never been one of her long-term goals. But then again, her relationship with Bill Adama broke all the rules she had ever had. He made her want things she long since decided to live without. Love, chief amongst them. She loved Bill Adama with all of her heart and soul. When she was with him, she was home.

"See… We don't need a priest." Bill stood up, motioning for Laura to follow him.

Laura cradled the box in her hand as she got up to follow him back to his desk. He had her sit in his chair with him handing her a thin packet of papers. It was all pretty straight forward. She filled out her information and then he would do the same, finally they would sign, and like that they were married. She picked up a pen to start filling out the parts she needed to.

Bill kissed her temple before leaving her to it. He unbuttoned his uniform jacket, placing it on its customary hanger, and putting it where it belonged. It gave him the time he needed to process what Laura had told him about her check-up. He hadn't realized how terrified he was that she was going to tell him her cancer had returned. When all was said and done, he couldn't bear to lose her.

Laura flipped to the last page but stopped short of placing the tip of the pen to the paper. "Uh, Bill, I think we have a slight problem." On the final page, there was a line for her signature, for his, and for a third party.

Bill returned to his desk, standing behind Laura, looking over her shoulder. "There's no problem," he said softly. "I'll get Saul to sign it before we take First Watch." Tomorrow, the trial wasn't set to start until the afternoon with the opening statements. It allowed him to keep his normal routine before he was sucked into the nonsense that was this trial.

"Colonel Tigh?" Laura asked with a smirk.

"He'll be fine," Bill assured her.

Laura pushed back, getting out of the chair so he could sit down. "He's not going to give you hell for this?"

Bill sat down, chuckling lightly. "Sure, he will, but that's his nature." Saul Tigh would grumble, call him crazy, but in the end his friend would be happy – on the inside at least.

Laura took her hair down, leaving Bill to fill out the rest of the paperwork that would make them husband and wife. She picked up the small wooden box that held their rings. It wasn't as scary as she thought it would be; binding her life to someone. Bill Adama was the man she was meant to be with, she knew this to the very core of her being. As she made her way toward the rack, she flicked off the lights. She set the box on the ledge above the pillows and pulled back the covers before crawling into bed. Lying on her side, she watched him. When he was reading, he had a tendency to furrow his brow slightly.

Bill signed on the line below Laura's name and then set his pen down. He sat back in his chair for a moment, so he could stare at her in return. She looked right at home in his bed, her head on one of the pillows, and the blankets bunched down around her hips. Getting up, he joined her in bed and waited to see what she would do. She had a smirk gracing her lovely lips. He touched his index finger to them, tracing the soft skin, gaining a small kiss from her. They weren't typical people, so their choice to marry wouldn't be typical either. Nor would be the way they were married. They didn't need spectators, they only needed each other.

Laura reached blindly for the box, bringing it down, setting it on the mattress between them. She opened the lid and picked up the bigger ring. "I, Laura Roslin, take thee, William Adama as my husband in sight of the Lords of Kobol. I will love you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as I may live." She took his left hand and slid the ring down his finger and whispered, "I love you."

Bill took out the smaller ring and then moved the empty box back to the ledge above their heads. Then he took her hand and said, "I, William Adama, take thee, Laura Roslin, as my wife in sight of the Lords of Kobol. I will love you in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as I may live." As he slid the nearly clear jade band down her ring finger, he repeated her whisper, "I love you."

Laura slid close, kissing him, drawing out a deep rumbling moan. Pulling back after a second, she smiled happily at him. After everything life had thrown at them; the pain, the devastation, the good times, and even the bad, she found him, she got to fall in love with him. "I can't imagine a day without you," she said softly. Laura didn't let him respond, she kissed him again to let him feel just how much she loved him.

**05:00**

Bill woke up feeling better than had in years. The warm weight of Laura at his side had a light smirk curving his lips. She was still blissfully asleep with her head on his chest, her left arm across his abdomen, and she was unaware that he had to get up and start getting ready for the day. Slowly, he extracted himself from her light hold and placed a kiss to her brow. Laura automatically curled into the spot he'd just vacated with the blanket slipping down to her waist, exposing her bare back. Drawn in, he brushed aside locks of her red hair and placed a kiss to her shoulder. She moaned. One more kiss and he was leaving her alone in bed.

Laura surfaced from sleep hearing the sound of water and she realized she was alone in bed. Rolling to her back, she stretched, arching her back, and groaned loudly. Then she noticed the robe draped over the edge of the rack. She climbed out of bed, slipped it on and went into the bathroom where steam filled the room. This gave her the chance to do something she'd always wanted to do. Laura took off her wedding band, placing it on the sink, and then knocked on the edge of the shower to gain his attention. When the curtain moved aside, she smiled wryly and asked, "Got room for me?" She lowered the robe and put it on the hook on the opposite wall.

Bill chuckled, looking at her. He had nearly finished but seeing her there – naked – made him want to take a little more time. "I think so," he said and stepped back away from the hot spray of water. She stepped in under the water and closed the curtain. Her head tipped back, soaking her hair while he looked on. To his eyes, Laura reminded him of a water nymph come to tempt mortal men.

Laura slicked her wet hair back and then wiped the water off her face. She tipped her head back against, the hot water spray hitting her scalp making her moan. Bill's hands touched her hips, slick and covered with soap. She draped her arms over his shoulders and said, "This beats any fantasy I might've had… ever." He worked methodically, working the soap over her abdomen and then down to her thighs. She bit her bottom lip when his right hand slipped between her legs.

"You'll have to tell me about one of them," Bill joked running his hands up and around to her back. He applied a little pressure, washing away the sweat from last nights activities. Bringing his hands back around, he rubbed them up and down her abdomen again, and then up to cover her breasts with soap. All the while, she smiled wickedly at him.

Laura moaned lightly and then said, "The first one that pops to mind is way back when we had that water crisis. Billy and I were joking around, and I made the comment, 'Conserve water, shower with a friend', and after that you popped into my head." The image of them like that had been so strong, so potent, she had immediately stopped joking with Billy. At the time she had hoped her cheeks didn't show and ounce of color as the heat raced through her body.

"I did?" Bill asked seconds before he kissed her, putting them both under the spray of the water.

"Yes," Laura said, gasping between kisses.

"Too bad you never told me," Bill joked.

"Mmm-hmmm…." Laura laughed and then kissed him again. This was the man she loved more than anything.

Bill reigned in his desire for her. He had to given what was going to happen today. So, instead of ravishing Laura in the shower, he backed away, turning her so that her back was to him. He squeezed some shampoo into his hand and then went to work on working the soap into a lather in her hair.

Laura moaned in contentment at the way his fingers worked through her hair and massaged her scalp while he washed her hair. It was a new and exciting experience. She'd never had a man wash her hair before, but Bill Adama was unlike any other man. "How long have you've been wanting to do this?" She stopped him, turning, and tipped her head back to rinse the suds from her hair.

"Not long," Bill answered, and he could see she knew he was lying. Actually, the first time he thought about tangling his hands in her wild mane of hair was back on Kobol.

"Hmm…" Laura mumbled. After the soap was rinsed out, she shut the water off, and wrung the excess water out of her hair. Water conservation had already taught her the value of an "in and out" shower.

Bill pulled back the shower curtain and reached for a couple of towels. After handing one to her, he wrapped the other one around his waist and then moved to the sink to shave. He took up the brush, rubbing the bristles over his face. When he was about to reach for his razor, Laura stopped him. He looked at her quizzically.

"May I?" Laura asked, picking it up.

"Sure," Bill answered, turning towards her. "How long have _you_ wanted to do this?" he asked when she tipped his head up and then he felt the first pass of the razor.

"I think since that time you got irritated with me after you found out about Hera being alive," Laura answered honestly, and she made the first pass with the blade against his cheek. That had been a rough patch in their relationship, and she wasn't sure he would ever truly forgive her for the choice she made where the child was concerned. She rinsed the razor and then drew the blade down the right side of his jaw.

"Only that time?" Bill asked.

Laura smirked and replied, "It was the only time I've ever seen you shave." She had followed him after a few seconds, standing by, watching him shave. He'd been angry at her. It wasn't the first time and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She might be his wife, but she was still the President and he was the Admiral. There were going to be more times when they butted heads, where they both thought they were right, and neither one of them were going to give ground. At least not for a while after the initial clash.

Bill waited until she finished and then grabbed the hand towel to clean off the excess shaving cream she inadvertently left behind. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her put her band on and then fiddle with it. He knew it would take time to get used to the new band on his finger. The stone felt different than the gold ring. "I think this is the best shave I've had in a while," he said.

Laura kissed his soft cheek before leaving the bathroom to get dressed. She removed a few hangers from the alcove where his uniforms were kept. On one, she had a pair of slacks, and on the other was a white dress shirt. She grabbed her bra and underwear. With the towel still on, she stepped into her black panties, pulling them up and fitting them in place. After she put her bra on, she then fiddled with his tags before letting them rest between the white fabric cups. Laura was about to step into her dress pants when Bill's arms wrapped around her from behind. She rested her left hand atop his, their wedding bands touching. "We really did this, didn't we?"

Bill kissed the side of her neck, his lips lingering over her pulse. "Yes, we did," he replied and then backed away to let her finish getting dressed. Sitting on the edge of the rack he enjoyed a few quiet minutes to watch her. He always enjoyed watching her. Before she put her shirt on, she took the towel to her hair, rubbing furiously, getting the rest of the water out. It should have been strange to him that they fell easily into a sort of domestic rhythm. Truth of it was, after they finally started working together fully, the sense of ease had always been there.

Laura stopped toweling her hair. "Something you want to say, Admiral Adama?" she asked in a teasing manner. He wore the most curious expression on his face. She placed her hands on her hips, trying to appear some what presidential, even though she was in dress pants and her bra.

Bill stood up and replied, "Nothing at all, President… Adama."

Laura draped her arms over his shoulder and sighed happily. "I'm not an Adama yet… legally. Colonel Tigh has to sign on the dotted line." Time was dwindling. Before too long they would have to be the President and the Admiral for the fleet. "Get dressed," she ordered.

"Yes, sir," Bill replied in a tone reminiscent of the first time she said them to him.

**06:20**

Colonel Saul Tigh made his way to the Admiral's quarters. The morning was going to be as normal as it could possibly be given the fact that the trial of Gaius Baltar was set to begin that afternoon. There was a tension running through the ship and through all the men and women stationed aboard the Galactica. Perhaps tension was the wrong word. The people were eager to see Gaius Baltar found guilty and chucked out an air lock.

Saul acknowledged the two marine guards stationed outside the Old Man's quarters. He didn't even break stride as he strode through the open door. As always, Bill was sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in hand, and he was reading the reports from the Third Watch. Though, something let different the moment Tigh was inside. There was a folder on the table, with a pen resting on top of it. Of course, he asked, "What's this?" He picked it up and opened it. Before Bill could even answer, he snapped, "You've got to be frakking kidding me?!"

"Just sign it, Colonel," Bill said, trying to keep his voice even.

"You've pulled some crazy ass stunts in your time, but this… Gods, Bill! Marrying that woman has to be the top of the list," Saul dropped the folder and pen back to the table. "Why'd you do it?"

Bill scoffed lightly. "I think you know why," he answered.

Saul knew there was no point in discussing it further. Bill did what he wanted, he always had, but he knew the Old Man had put serious thought into it. Without any more arguing, he opened the folder, flipped to the last page, and signed his name. "So, where is that blushing bride of yours?"

"Good morning, Colonel." Laura walked around the corner, showing herself. She had stayed back, listening to Bill and Tigh. Admittedly, she couldn't help but to be amused at the way Colonel Tigh was acting.

"Madam President…" Tigh's left eyebrow arched upon seeing her smiling face, the laughter in her eyes.

"How are you this morning?" Laura asked as she came over to the table and poured herself a cup of coffee. It was more out of habit than actual need since it was now being processed out of algae.

"Just fine, Ma'am," Tigh answered. "And congratulations on your nuptials," he said in his usual grumbling manner, "Mrs. Adama."

Laura smiled at that. Baltar's book asked if the Fleet would ever be commanded by a person who didn't carry the last name of 'Adama'. She was proud to be thought of as an Adama. Bill was strong, proud, and honorable. When there was a hard call to make, he made it. In those hard times when she needed a burst of strength to draw from, she always got it from Bill. "Thank you," she said lightly. Then she looked at the clock. "As much as I would love to hang around and talk about this more, I do have a government to run."

Bill stood up, buttoning the top button of his uniform. "I'll see you tonight." Laura gave him a smile and a wink, and then she was out the door. Bill chuckled. That was the woman he loved, and he would love her until the day he died.

"You two definitely deserve each other," Tigh muttered, which earned him a look from Bill. He was kind of envious, honestly.

"Let's get to the CIC," Bill replied and picked up the folder to file away the marriage license.

**THAT NIGHT:**

Laura had managed to stay away from the make shift courtroom for the first day. She wasn't idle. Her ship had to land on the port flight pod of Galactica, so Chief Tyrol and his deck gang could make much needed repairs. For a while, she was aboard Colonial One working until she was sure the trial was over for the day. Now, she could go home. Home to her wasn't so much the Admiral's quarters, but Bill. As she walked through the familiar halls of Galactica, she fiddled with her wedding band.

Laura was rounded the corner that would lead to Bill's quarters when she saw Lee and there was something different about him. He was angry, sure, but that was nothing new to her. Father and Son often butted heads. Both could be head strong and temperamental. She couldn't put her finger on just what was wrong. Though, she would find out soon enough the moment she set foot in Bill's – her – quarters. She nodded to the Marine's. They nodded back and she kept going. "Bill?" she called out his name as she dropped her work bag on the table. He was at his desk, a glass with a few fingers of Caprican Whiskey in it. "What happened?" Laura asked as she heard the hatch shut.

Bill took a sip of the amber liquid to forestall answering her. He was trying to decide how much of his day to share with her given the fact she didn't want to discuss the trial. She didn't what to know anything that was happening so she wouldn't inadvertently sway his vote. Could she actually, he wondered? Maybe. Perhaps it was the best that he said nothing. And so, he took another sip.

Laura knew his silent treatment. "Okay," she scoffed, kicking off her heels. Going over to the couch, she motioned for him to come to her. "Sit here."

Bill sighed, setting his glass aside. He got out of his chair and went to sit with her. She didn't say anything as she pushed and pulled him into position. She wanted him with his back to her. Laura reached around, unbuttoning his uniform. He found himself smiling in spite of the argument he had with Lee. That was nothing new, though. Fathers and sons argued all the time. This time, however, felt different. It was like Lee was building up to something. Bill dropped his arms back, so she could slip his jacket off.

Laura draped the uniform across the back of the couch and then set her hands to his shoulders, her fingers digging in. "Gods…. You're already so tense. What happened?" she asked again.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about the trial?" Bill asked and then groaned. Her fingers had loosened a single knot in a minefield of knots. He leaned back into her, relaxing even more.

Laura stopped massaging his shoulders, leaning down, and placing a kiss to the side of her head. "Give me the broad strokes," she said lightly. Then, she went back to working out the tension he'd allowed to build up today.

"The prosecution and defense presented their opening statements and then the prosecution called Tigh as their first witness," Bill said. At first, Saul had held it together, and was making the Prosecutions case. Then Ellen had been mentioned and like that he started rambling about the Cylons sending signals through the walls of the Galactica. It was plain to see that New Caprica had frakked with Saul Tigh more than he let on. Killing Ellen had fundamentally broken him.

"I take it Col. Tigh didn't hold up under the Defense's questions," Laura surmised. It couldn't have been the drinking that was used against him. Everyone in the fleet knew that Saul Tigh was a drunk.

"No, and he couldn't blame it on the booze…" Bill replied, bringing his hands up to still her movements. "You know what this could mean?"

Laura sighed, sitting down on the couch. "You're worried I may be called to testify. Do you want me to go to the Colonial One till this is over?"

Bill turned to her, his hands cupping her face as he said, "No, I want you right here with me." He couldn't bear it if she walked out that door and spent the night on her ship.

"Then why do I hear a 'but' coming," Laura replied, frowning lightly. She gripped his wrists, bringing his hands from her face.

"It may not be the Prosecution that calls you to the stand," Bill pointed out. He watched Mr. Lampkin in court. He instincts told him that man was a wily one. Lampkin would do anything and everything he thought he could to win. Bill grew up around lawyers, so he knew the lengths they would go to.

"What could I do for the Defense? Certainly not to discredit Tigh. He did that himself," Laura snapped and then realized what she had said.

Bill didn't react to her comment. He'd been there and Tigh had made a spectacle of himself. "I'm saying it's possible," he spoke carefully. "You're not just the President of the Colonies now…"

"I'm Bill Adama's wife," Laura said with a knowing sigh. "That could be used to discredit you too, seeing as you're Laura Roslin's husband," she added gaining a look from him. She was kind of wishing she had taken Bill's suggestion to heart and they made Baltar disappear. It would have made their lives a lot easier. No matter what happened, she wouldn't let her marriage to Bill be used a fodder. "Let's not jump to conclusions. We were just married. The only people who know about it are you, me, and Tigh. Since you didn't call to warn me that your XO let that slip out in court, I think we're safe for now."

"Don't get too cocky about that," Bill warned. He got up and returned to his desk.

Laura mentally berated herself for getting drawn into talking about the trial, even after she said she didn't want to. So, instead of straying into an ethical quandary for her husband – she liked calling hm that more than she thought – she joined him at his desk. She sat on the edge and held up her left hand waiting for him to take it.

Bill took her hand, lacing their fingers together. She tugged him close, putting him between her legs. His free hand immediately braced on the top of the desk beside her thigh as her lips pressed to his. When they were together, the rest of the universe fell away. For a little while he could forget that they were in charge of protecting the survivors of the human race. For a little while he got to shed the burden of command and just be a man in love with a woman who captured his heart.

Laura draped her right arm across his shoulders. Their lips parted and they were left to share a single breath. She didn't care what was happening outside the hatch of their quarters. "Now, do you want to keep worrying about something that _could_ happen, or do you want to frak your wife?" she asked, completely serious.

Bill chuckled, pressing his forehead to hers. At first, he thought they needed to keep a certain distance to be the President and Admiral, but Laura had showed him that they stood a better chance fully united rather than being on either side of a line. When she wanted to, she could distract him completely. "You have to ask?" he asked before kissing her quickly. She took her hand from his, gripped his wrist, and guided his hand down to the band of her pants. He popped the button of her pants but didn't lower the zipper.

Laura unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it down her arms to let it pool around her on his desk. She took his glasses off and set them aside. Bill wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her away from the edge to guide her back towards the bed. Silently, he was telling her they weren't going to do it on his desk. Laura turned the tables on him, getting him in bed, pinning his hands down. "What're you going to do Admiral?" she asked playfully.

"Do you think you can hold me down for long?" Bill asked, a growl of desire coloring his words.

"No," Laura giggled, "but I think you'll let me for as long as I want because you like me on top." She kissed him, moving her hands up, lacing their fingers together again. Passion flared between them again. Laura ravished his mouth, drinking down his deep rumbling moans.

Bill used his strength to sit up, getting Laura to wrap her legs around his waist. He unhooked her bra and slid the straps down her arms. Before she could say anything, he kissed the hollow of her throat, feeling the way she sucked in a breath. Trailing light kisses across her skin, he nipped the rise of her left collar bone to make her moan. He continued down, resting his lips right above the swell of her left breast, feeling a faint beat from her heart.

Laura cupped the back of his head with her left hand with her right arm draped across his shoulders. She felt her heart beat faster as his lips moved down and soon the warm, wet heat of his mouth covered her nipple. "Oh, gods…" she moaned, dropping her head back, closing her eyes. The way he swirled his tongue around the areole had pulses of pleasure racing through her.

Bill took his mouth from her to see her face conveying the building ecstasy. While she had her eyes closed, he brought his hand up, caressing the curve of her breast with the back of his fingers. He felt a shiver race along her skin. She took his hands and placed them against her chest, silently telling him that she wasn't fragile. She wasn't dying. With her hands atop his, she urged him to dig his fingers in, to feel the life coursing through her body.

Laura guided his hands in a slow motion that she knew would heighten her pleasure. Flipping her hair to one side, she leaned in and took his lips in a passionate kiss. She kissed him like he was oxygen and she couldn't breathe without him. "Make… love… to me…" she gasped into his mouth. Laura didn't give him much time to say anything as she moved out of his hold and climbed out of bed to take off the rest of her clothing.

Bill wasted no time following her, but before he stripped off the rest of his uniform, he moved about their quarters flicking off the lights, leaving all but a few lamps lit. As he made his way back to the bed, he pulled off his tanks, dropping them in the leather chair. While he'd been occupied, she had lit some candles, and was now stretched out in bed with the sheet draped over her hips. She looked like she walked right out of one of his fantasies, but it would be better because she was really with him. He unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper.

After shifting around, Laura was staring up into Bill's amazing blue eyes. "I won't break…" she said in a short breathy gasp. Bringing her hand up, she cupped his face, and nodded. He thrust inside her hard and fast. She cried out, loudly. In that moment, everything else faded away. It was only her and Bill solidifying their love and the bond of their souls. His pace didn't falter as he plunged inside her again and again.

Bill levered himself above her, giving her what she wanted. Hard and fast. He wanted it to. He needed to be buried deep inside her, feeling her body clamping down on him. Taking her lips in a short, heated kiss, he changed the rhythm he'd set between her thighs. He changed from the fast pace, to a slow, deep plunge that her tossing her head from side to side. Her left hand came up to rest on his shoulder while her right knee moved higher up on his side, changing the angle of his next thrust. Together, they moaned each other's name.

"Oh, gods… Bill…" Laura was losing all her senses. All she could feel was the way he moved inside her, the way his skin touched her, the way their passion fueled each other. Her right hand rested above his heart, feeling the thunderous beat under her palm. She was so close to coming that all she could see behind her closed eyes were stars.

Bill growled, thrusting into her one final time before he came. Her thighs tightened on him, and her back arched. He pressed his forehead against her cheek letting the passion sweep him away. This time felt as if a part of his soul traded places with part of hers. Manages to hold himself above her, he could see the dreamy/satisfied smile on her lips, and that was enough for him. Moving to her side, Bill made sure to keep his body linked to hers for as long as he could.

A little while later, Laura was lying on her back, the grey sheet down around her waist. Bill's index finger ran up and down the center of her chest, making her smile and moan lightly. "Why was Lee so angry?" she asked. She had meant to ask him that but then one thing led to another and now they were in bed.

Bill was stretched out on his side, his head propped up on his right hand, while his left touched her in a lazy manner. The evening he spent with his wife had helped him to set aside the latest argument he had with his son. "It's nothing, just one of our usual disagreements," he said.

Laura rolled over to face him. "He wasn't wearing his usual 'angry at dad' face. I should know, I've seen it often enough." She rubbed the pad of her right index finger over the surgical scar.

"His head's still not right after losing Starbuck," Bill said with a sigh. He wasn't over it, but he knew had a fleet to keep safe. Admiral William Adama didn't have the luxury to break down.

"You're still not over it either," Laura pointed out gently. Scooting close to him, she snuggled against his chest, knowing how broken his heart still was. Bill didn't respond to her. He only held her. She took his silence for what it was; his need to think. Kara was as close to a daughter as he would ever have, and she was his last link to Zak. To comfort him, she placed a kiss to his chest.

THE END


End file.
